He Gets That From Me
by Ashley-Lynn322
Summary: AU Tony died seven months ago and Ziva struggles with her grief while trying to raise their five year old son. OneShot


**Hello everyone! So this is my first story published here on fanfiction. I hope you all like it and please drop me a review after you're done.**

**He Gets That from Me.**

"Jacob, honey, come on it is time to get out of bed and ready for the day."

Ziva David watched as her five year old picked up his pillow and placed it over his head, grumbling something that she couldn't quite understand. Chuckling, she walked closer to the bed and pulled the covers off his body and removed the pillow. She leaned over his body and began to tickle his sides, laughing along with him as he tried to squirm out of her reach.

"Ok Ok Mommy I am up! I am up!"

Ziva laughed as she picked Jake up and hugged him close to her. The little boy just snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace. Ziva placed a kiss on his head as she stood and carried him to the kitchen. Placing him down in his seat at the table, Ziva walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and a spoon for his breakfast.

"Jake what kind of cereal do you want?"

"Frosted Flakes Mommy."

Ziva chuckled as she grabbed her sons' favorite cereal and poured him a bowl. She carried it to the table and sat it in front of her son. As he ate Ziva leaned back on the kitchen counter and stared at him. His curly brown hair, still unruly from sleep, was sticking up in every direction and his batman pajamas were rumpled and starting to get covered in milk from his breakfast. Jake looked up and smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling and his little face covered in cereal. Ziva shook her head and moved towards him with a napkin to help clean him up.

"Mommy, do you like frosted flakes too?"

"Yes sweetie but I tend to get more in my mouth then you do."

"They were daddy's favorite too right?"

Ziva froze for a second but quickly recovered.

"Yes they were his favorite. Why don't you go get ready and you and I will head over to NCIS and see everyone and then go to the park. How does that sound?"

Jacob eagerly shook his head so Ziva helped him down from his chair and watched as he ran off towards his bedroom. Ziva took his bowl to the sink and washed it out before heading to her room to get ready. When she walked in she went right to her nightstand where there was a picture of her and Tony on the day Jake was born, she remembered the moment like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

Ziva threw her head back on the pillow as soon as she heard her baby start crying. She had been in labor for the past 26 hours and she was tired. The nurse whisked her baby over to the side of the room to be checked and cleaned. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a kiss being dropped to her head. Opening her eyes she saw her husband smiling down at her, his hand in a bandage.

"How are you feeling now Ziva?"

"I can honestly say that I have never been this exhausted, but it was more than worth it. Sorry about breaking your hand by the way."

Tony laughed at the guilty expression on her face and shook his head.

"Definitely worth it."

Ziva chuckled as the nurse brought over their son and laid him in her arms. Looking down at his perfect face she was in awe over how she and Tony had created something so perfect. Neither of them heard the door open or the team filing in. They were broken from their trance when Abby snapped a picture of the new family.

*End Flashback*

Ziva ran her hand down the side of the picture before going to her wardrobe and pulling on some comfy clothes that would be ok for chasing her son around the park later that afternoon. When she was finished she went to her sons' room, laughing as she saw him wrestling with his shirt. She walked over and helped him finish getting dressed. As soon as he was ready Ziva helped him pick out a few different toys to bring to the park and then they headed out the door, to the car and off to NCIS.

As Ziva pulled in she flashed her badge to security and parked close to the elevator. As she removed Jake from the car, she grabbed his hand and they got on the elevator and headed up to the bullpen. The familiar ding of the elevator announced their arrival and she walked over to Team Gibbs desks. McGee noticed her first and smiled.

"Hey Ziva, I thought you had the day off?"

"I do but someone wanted to say hi."

As soon as Jake caught sight of his Uncle he let go of his mother's hand and took off running toward him. McGee scooped the little boy up into his arms and swung him around.

"Hey little man."

"Hey Uncle Probie."

Ziva walked over and scolded her son.

"Jacob Anthony I told you not to call him that."

"It's alright Ziva, I don't mind. It's nice to have that reminder every once in a while."

Ziva smiled and turned around to go to her desk when she ran into something warm and solid.

"Hey Ziver I thought I told you not to come in today"

"I know, I just wanted to bring Jake by to see everyone."

Gibbs nodded and wrapped his daughter in a hug. Once he let go of her he went to McGee and stole the little boy out of his arms.

"Hey Rugrat. You treating your Momma good?"

"Yes sir Grandpa. I am being good, right Mommy?"

He cast his crooked little grin in his mother's direction. Ziva walked over and ruffled her sons' hair.

"Yes you have been very good lately. Helping me around the house and keeping his room clean."

Gibbs placed the young boy on the ground and both he and Ziva watched as McGee showed him something on his computer. Gibbs then turned his attention to the woman standing beside him.

"He looks more and more like Tony every time I see him."

"You are telling me. He looks like him, talks like him, even wakes up the same way."

Gibbs chuckled and wrapped an arm around Zivas shoulders.

"How have you been lately Ziver?"

"I am doing fine Gibbs."

Gibbs made a sound of disproval and gently turned her to face him.

"Don't pull that crap with me Ziva. It has only been seven months since it happened."

Ziva looked into Gibbs' eyes and felttears filling her own.

"I miss him Gibbs. So much it doesn't seem possible. I lay in our bed sometimes I can almost smell him there. I still can't bring myself to get rid of his things even though I know I =t only makes things harder on both me and Jacob. Having our son though, makes it a little easier. Sometimes I'll see him do something that is something that Tony used to do. Honestly Gibbs if it weren't for Jake I have no idea what I would do."

Gibbs stayed quiet and held Ziva close to him as she composed herself, he knew she would not allow Jake to see her breakdown. She was his mother and she wanted to be strong for him. There was a tug on his pants and Gibbs looked down and saw Jake standing there looking worried.

"Is Mommy ok Grandpa?"

Ziva wiped her eyes and kneeled down in front of her son.

"I am alright baby. Why don't we go ahead and go to the park and then get dinner. We cn get whatever you want."

Jake smiled and nodded before going to his Uncle to say goodbye. Ziva turned to Gibbs and hugged him again. Gibbs leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I am just a call away if you need anything."

Ziva smiled and nodded to Gibbs before switching spots with Jake to say goodbye to McGee. Once all goodbyes were said the two headed out of the building.

Ziva unlocked her apartment door and carried a half asleep Jake to his room. Once she had him laid down she went to close the door and change into her night clothes, sweatpants and one of Tony's OSU sweatshirts. As she went to say goodnight to her son she heard him talking and stood in his doorway quietly.

"Hey God, I had a really good day today with Mommy. We went to NCIS and the park and she ran around and played catch with me and pushed me on the swings and a whole bunch of other stuff. Well the real reason I wanted to talk to you tonight was because of my daddy. Mommy says that if I ever want to talk to daddy all I had to do was pray and he could hear me too so daddy I hope you are listening. I'm trying really hard to be the man of the house for Mommy but it's hard sometimes. Mommy gets so sad whenever she thinks of you or someone talks about you. I really wish you didn't leave us because we both really still need you. I miss you a lot and Mommy really misses you too. I hope you are doing good up in Heaven and I love you Daddy."

Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes and walked in to her sons room. Jake looked up at her and smiled.

"I talked to Daddy. I told him how much we miss him."

"I heard you my angel. I am so proud of you. You are such a wonderful little boy and I am so lucky you are my son."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Jake. Now get some rest alright and I will see you in the morning."

Ziva kissed her sons forehead and shut his door. She walked in her room and laid down on the h=bed, once again picking up the icture on her bedside table.

"I miss you Tony, so much. Thank you forgiving me our son, he is such a blessing and he has saved me these pst seven months. I love you so much and cannot wait to see you again."

With that she kissed the picture, placed it back in its spot, shut off her light and went to sleep.

**Well that's it folks! Please let me know what you think in a review. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as happy reviews. **


End file.
